La mer dans le sang
by Persephone Snake
Summary: Jared et Quil s'imprègnent de deux jeunes sœurs toutes à fait normal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Que va-t-il se passé lorsqu'ils vont découvrirent qu'elles ne sont pas totalement humaines?
1. Chapter 1

La mer dans le sang

Résumé: Jared et Quil s'imprègne de deux jeunes sœurs toute a fait normal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Que va-t-il se passé lorsqu'ils vont découvrirent qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment humaine?

P.o.v. Kim

Cela faisait des semaines que Jared ne venait plus a l'école et j'étais désespérer, d'ailleurs, ma sœur Claire était dans le même état que moi, Quil aussi était malade. J'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Et se fut avec inquiétude que je me dirigeais vers mon cour d'histoire, sans grand espoir que mon voisin de pupitre, Jared, sois présents. J'entrais dans la classe et m'installas à ma place, c'est-à-dire, tout au fond. La cloche sonna, tout le monde s'installas et le cours commenças, aujourd'hui on étudiait la deuxième guerre mondiale et bien sûr, on apprit se que tout le monde savais déjà, Adolf Hitler était un imbécile qui tuait des juifs. Rendus à la moitié du cours, la porte s'ouvris et Jared et Quil entrèrent, ils étaient métamorphoser, je ne savais pas qu'une grippe pouvait donner un corps d'Apollon et une tonne de muscle, quand Claire va voir ça.

\- Jared Thail et Quil Ateara, je suis heureuse de vous voir allez mieux, maintenant allez vous asseoir à vos place, dit la prof.

La prof repris son cours alors que Jared viens s'asseoir à côté de moi et Quil à côté de lui. Pour éviter de les dévisager, je me remis à copier les notes de cours. Je les entendis placoter jusqu'à ce que la prof les ramène à l'ordre puis :

\- Quil, tu n'aurais pas un crayon? Demanda Jared.

\- Ah merde, j'ai aussi oublié les miens! Répondit-il.

Jared se tourna vers moi et me tapota l'épaule en disant :

\- Tu n'aurais pas un …..

Il se figea lorsque je le regardais dans les yeux.

Désireuse de détourné son attentions, je me détournais pour prendre deux crayons et les lui tendis. Il les prit, mais me fixa toujours dans les yeux.

Pov. Jared

J'allais demander à ma voisine de droite deux crayons lorsque je croisais son regard, je fus tout de suite attirer par ses étranges yeux émeraudes. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard, elle était magnifique, d'une beauté incomparable. Elle était tout pour moi, mon monde, mon univers, le monde à l'entour n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Puis, je compris, je m'étais imprégné d'elle. L'horreur me frappa de plein fouet, je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne savais même pas son nom. C'est alors que je remarquais son prénom sur un de ses cahiers. « Kim ». Cela lui allait tellement bien, je me promis de l'invité à dîner avec moi et la meute. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter, cela me serait impossible. Après avoir donné l'un des crayons à Quil et recopier les notes, la cloche sonna, je vis Kim ramasser ses affaires rapidement, alors je me dépêchais d'aller la voir. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la classe, je me plaçais devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin. Elle sembla surprise de me voir devant elle.

Bonjour Kim, tu veux dîner avec nous? Demandais-je en m'accotant sur le coin de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Euh, oui….. je veux bien. Bégaya-t-elle, timidement.

Tu as quelle classe maintenant? Questionnais-je.

Anglais, local 438. Dit-elle.

Très bien, alors, je viendrais te chercher après ton cours! M'exclamais-je en partant à contre-cœurs avec Quil.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi l'a tu invitée? Demanda Quil, une fois hors porté d'oreilles indiscrètes.

J'ai imprégné! Dis-je avec un sourire niais alors que Quil allait argumenter.

Quil se tue et soupira, espérèrent lui aussi trouver son imprégné aussi rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

La mer dans le sang

Résumé : Jared et Quil s'imprègne de deux jeune sœur toute a fait normal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Que va-t-il se passé lorsqu'ils vont découvrirent qu'elles sont des sirènes?

J'avais cours d'Anglais avec ma sœur Claire, nous étions de fausses jumelles, contrairement à moi qui avais les cheveux noires et les yeux émeraude, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux orange. Comme personne n'avait les yeux orange, Claire devait porter des lunettes de soleil. Donc, nous nous assîmes, moi et ma sœur, côte à côte, au fond de la classe. Alors que le cours commençait, je me tournais vers ma sœur.

Jared m'a invité à dîner avec lui et ses amis, tu pourrais m'accompagné, je ne veux pas être seul avec eux! M'exclamais-je

Quoi! Jared! Le Jared Thail t'a invité à dîner! Oh mon dieu. Je ne dois pas raté ça. Compte sur moi pour te tenir compagnie. Dit-elle stupéfaite.

La cloche sonna et nous sursautâmes, surprises que le cours aye passer si vite. Nous ramassâmes nos affaires puis nous nous dirigions vers la porte. A l'extérieur de la classe, Jared m'attendais, il attrapa ma main et commença à me tirer vers la cafétéria, je me retournais et vis que Claire était encore dans la classe. Je me stoppais et attendis.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Jared

Tout va bien, j'attends simplement quelqu'un. Dis-je.

Pov. Jared

J'étais en train de conduire Kim vers la cafétéria lorsque je la sentis s'arrêter. Je me retournais pour la découvrir en train de fixer la classe d'Anglais. Je lui demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas et elle me répondit qu'elle attendait simplement quelqu'un. Qui attendait-elle, une amie, un copain, j'espère que ce n'est pas un garçon sinon je risque bien de le tuer. Tout-a-coup, une jeune fille sortie de la classe, elle avait la peau basanée comme tout bon Quileute, elle avait les cheveux blond et ses yeux était cacher derrière ses lunettes. Elle s'arrêta à notre niveau et pris la main de Kim. L'horreur me traversa, et si … et si elles étaient Lesbienne.

Jared, je te présente ma sœur Claire. Dit Kim avec un petit sourire.

Euh, enchanté de te rencontrer. Soupirais-je soulagé que ce ne soit que sa sœur. Ce que je peux être idiot des fois. Attendez un peu, des jumelles ?

Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Dit Claire en jetant un drôle de regard a sa sœur. La cloche sonna pour la deuxième fois.

Allons-y, les gars doivent nous attendre. Dis-je en repartant vers la cafétéria, suivis de près par Kim et Claire

Arrivée à la cafétéria, nous allions remplirent nos plateaux. Enfin, moi je remplis le mien et Claire et Kim ne prirent chacun qu'un repas simple. Puis, nous nous dirigions vers la table de la meute. Quil, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Brady et Collins nous y attendaient. Je m'assis à côté de Paul, de sorte que Kim et Claire soient installées entre moi et Quil. Kim à côté de moi, évidement.

Tu nous avais dit que Kim dînerais avec nous, mais qui est-ce qui l'accompagne? Demanda Embry.

Ah. Oui, euh. Je vous présente Claire, la sœur de Kim. Dis-je.

Vous êtes en quelle année? Demanda Leah.

En terminale. Répondis Claire, moins timide que Kim.

Tous les deux? S'exclama Paul. Alors, vous êtes jumelles?

Euh Ouais, on est jumelle. Dit Claire tout-à-coup mal à l'aise. De fausse jumelle.

Alors vous fêter votre anniversaire ensemble et en même temps. S'exclama Seth avec enthousiasme.

Kim et Claire se tendirent et répondirent en même temps :

Ouais, on peut dire ça.


	3. Chapter 3

La mer dans le sang

Résumé : Jared et Quil s'imprègne de deux jeunes sœurs toute a fait normal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Que va-t-il se passé lorsqu'ils vont découvrirent qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment humaine?

Pov. Quil

Après les cours, moi et les gars (sans oublier Leah) allions chez Sam et Émily pour souper. À peine étions nous entré que Sam voulus savoir comment c'est passer la journée et bien sûr, Paul n'a pas pu se retenir.

JARED S'EST IMPRÉGNÉ. Hurla-t-il devant Sam.

C'est vrai? Demanda Sam à Jared qui affichait un sourire niais au souvenir de Kim.

Ouais, même qu'elle a une sœur super sexy. Dit Embry. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de contrariété. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

Tu t'es imprégné de sa sœur? Demanda Sam.

Euh non, je ne crois pas. Dis-je. Je ne suis pas sûr, je n'en sais rien.

Tu ne l'as pas regardé dans les yeux? Questionna Sam

Non, ils sont cachés par des lunettes. Dis-je

Bon, allons souper, ensuite on ira à la plage. S'exclama Émily qui venais d'entré dans la pièce.

Après avoir soupé, nous nous dirigions vers la plage en nous chamaillant. Nous jouions tous au football, lorsque nous attendions des rires. C'est alors que surgissait de derrière un rocher, Claire en robe blanche. Elle courrait en riant, essayant d'échapper à Kim, elle aussi en robe blanche, qui lui courrait après en criant qu'elle allait le regretter. Tout-à-coup, alors que nous les regardions médusés, Kim rattrapa Claire et lui sauta dessus, toutes les deux roulèrent l'une par-dessus l'autre sur la plage et puis on entendit :

Kim… Ahahahah… arrête… ahahahah…. sa….. sa chatouille, rigola Claire.

Tiens, comme punissions, je t'enlève tes lunettes. Ria Kim

Non! Cria Claire. Rend-moi mes lunettes, ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mes yeux.

Tous les membres de la meute fronçaient les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Tout le avait-elle pas le droit de montré ses yeux? Tout-à-coup, elles apparurent devant nous et elles se figeaient à notre vue. Claire était mon Tout, mon univers, mon monde, mon imprégnée,…. et elle avait les yeux oranges. Oranges? Genre, orange comme les vampires en voie de devenir végétarien? Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas le vampire, elle sentait l'oranger et la vanille, alors que Kim, elle, sentait le pêcher et la coriandre. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas normal, les humains sentaient les humains, la sueur ou le maquillage ou encore le parfum. Ah! Ce devait être leurs parfums! Kim tendis les lunettes à Claire qui s'empressa de les mettre.

Tu as les yeux orange. Laissa échapper Seth.

Euh, Ouais…. Les médecins on dit que c'était une malformation. Dit Claire en évitant nos regards.

C'est pour ça que tu les caches? Demanda Brady

Pourtant, ils sont magnifiques. Soupirais-je, comme hypnotiser par ses yeux.

Pov. Claire

Une malformation! Bravo Claire! Comme si ils allaient gober ça! Mais je n'allais tout de même pas leurs dire qu'on était des sirènes et que c'était une particularité génétique de notre espèce. Oui, des sirènes, autrement dit, des femmes avec des queues de poissons. Et pourquoi ne pas leur dire que notre sang est tellement précieux pour les vampires, qu'ils tentaient de nous capturée. Heureusement, qu'ils ne savent pas comment nous différencier des humains. Ignorant le commentaire hyper embarrassant de Quil, j'avisais le tatouage tribal qu'ils avaient tous sur leurs épaules. Des loup-garous! Je souris et me tourna vers ma sœur en lui disant en Maori, la langue des sirènes :

Wuruhi tangata (_Homme loup_)

I ite e ahau (_J'avais remarqué_). Dit Kim avec un sourire.

E kore e korerotia e tatou ki a ratou (_Ne devrions-nous pas leur dire_).

No, ka kitea e hohoro nui ratou (_Non, ils le découvriront bien assez tôt_).

Je me tournais donc vers les garçons, leurs signifiant que nous devions rentrer et partions. Nous entrions dans la forêt pour nous diriger vers chez nous.

Notre maison se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, entre la ville de Forks et la réserve de LaPush. C'était une magnifique maison de campagne de style colonial, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'une maison si vous voulez mon avis. Elle avait les murs blancs de l'extérieur et toit bleu marin. À l'intérieur de la maison, les murs étaient bleu roi, bleu poudre et bleu ciel. Dans le salon, une encre de bateau était accrochée au mur bleu marin, les canapés étaient blancs, alors que les coussins étaient du même bleu que les murs. Dans nos chambres, les lits étaient bleu et blanc, les étagères étaient coraux, d'oursins, de bouteilles de verre remplit de sables et d'étoiles de mer, tous ramasser au cours de nos nombreux voyages. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'aquarium, contenant des poissons tropicaux extrêmement rare, un partout dans la maison. Il y avait aussi une piscine d'eau de mer intérieure qui faisait la grandeur du sous-sol. Cette maison appartenait à ma famille depuis des générations, et puisque c'était un héritage, elle ne pouvait pas nous être retiré, ni acheter par quelqu'un d'autre.


End file.
